Lewis Berryhill
Lewis Berryhill serves as the United States Secretary of State during the Bartlet administration. Josh Lyman considered him the most popular Secretary of State since William H. Seward."He's the most popular Secretary of State since... whoever Lincoln had." from Jefferson Lives Career In 1999, after the death of 60 Air Force personnel, President Bartlet would strongly send orders to Secretary Berryhill, something that alarmed White House Chief of Staff Leo McGarry."He's barking at the Secretary of State, he's scaring..." from A Proportional Response During the crisis, Bartlet became increasingly concerned that Berryhill was intentionally delaying his orders."Cashman and Berryhill are dragging their feet." from A Proportional Response After the Josiah Bartlet assassination attempt, Berryhill was listed by C.J. Cregg as one of the officials in charge, along with Vice President Hoynes, Dr. McNally, Secretary Hutchinson, one of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, and Leo McGarry."You just listed six people! Who's in charge?" from In the Shadow of Two Gunmen, Part I It was later stated that Berryhill was unsure of the chain of command following the attempt."The National Security Adviser and Secretary of State didn't know who they were taking their orders from!" from 17 People Berryhill, along with the President and Secretary Hutchinson was a proponent of the War Crimes Tribunal."Well, I know that Hutchison and Berryhill are for it, but to me, to Fitzwallace, the Pentagon, the House and Senate Armed Services, and the House and Senate Foreign Relations, it's a thing of catastrophic proportions." from War Crimes In 2000, White House Press Secretary C.J. Cregg had to assure the press that Secretary Berryhill would not be meeting foreign politician Vasily Konanov, nor would any other Cabinet official."I want to make it very clear that Mr. Konanov, while he's here in Washington is not meeting with the Secretary of State..." from The Lame Duck Congress In 2001, President Bartlet contacted Berryhill in order to begin the rescue of Haitian President Dessaline."I'm sold." "Margaret, get me the Secretary of State." from 18th and Potomac In preparation for a presidential address to the United Nations General Assembly, White House Communications Director Toby Ziegler consulted Secretary Berryhill on harsh language related to Islamic fundamentalists. He was given approval, even though Congressional leaders disagreed with it."Did you bring in anybody from State?" "Yes." "Who?" "The Secretary of State." from Night Five After his customary resignation from the Cabinet at the end of Bartlet's first term, Berryhill was the first hired back."You'll make him feel loved? I want him in the Cabinet." from Arctic Radar Along with the other members of the Cabinet, Berryhill agreed to invoke the 25th Amendment after the Zoey Bartlet kidnapping."Secretary of State?" "Aye." from 25 When news of the Abdul ibn Shareef assassination broke, Berryhill received many irate calls from other nations, and reported it to the White House."The Secretary of State called." "I'll bet he did." from 7A WF 83429 During the bombings of Qumar by Acting President Walken, Berryhill and Leo McGarry met with Qumari Ambassador Umar Usef. He also expressed his dismay over the bombings."I didn't want us to do it in the first place." from The Dogs of War He later joined the Acting President in the Situation Room where he expressed his interest in rounding up support at the United Nations for further action in Qumar."I'll go up this afternoon." from The Dogs of War After addressing the UN, approval of Berryhill spiked, and the Bartlet administration decided to vet him for the spot of Vice President, vacated by the resigned Hoynes."So if your President asks, you'll serve?" from Jefferson Lives Senate Majority Leader Robert Royce believed there would be no problem in confirming Berryhill, but Speaker Jeff Haffley said he would be unconfirmable."...you don't want a fight. Berryhill's a fight." from Jefferson Lives Although very eager for the job, Berryhill was soon dropped as a nominee."I called Lewis Berryhill. I told him it wasn't going to work out." from Jefferson Lives In 2003, Berryhill briefed the President about an upcoming meeting with Germany Chancellor Weisman."Mr. President. Secretary Berryhill is ready for you in the Cabinet Room." from Disaster ReliefWhen President Bartlet was spending too much time consoling disaster survivors in Oklahoma, Berryhill was among those urging the President to return to Washington and continue his work, including the meeting with Chancellor Weisman. "The Secretary of State called twice. He's heard there's a scheduling problem with the President getting back in time for the Chancellor. And he wanted to remind you, in the most emphatic terms..." from Disaster Relief He was replaced by Arnold Vinick after the 2006 election. Episodes :Arctic Radar :Twenty-Five :The Dogs of War :Jefferson Lives Notes and references Category:Democrats Category:Bartlet Cabinet